Unpeeling the Onions
by Shena1
Summary: A series of one-shots that revolve around items that might help to unpeel layers from either the "Beckett Onion" or the "Castle Onion". Aiming to keep it as fluffy / romantic as possible... but there might be some humorous chapters too.
1. The Elephant in the Room

**The intent is that this will be a series of one-shots to unpeel layers from either the "Beckett Onion" or the "Castle Onion" - - some chapters might be interconnected while others stand-alone.**

**Each chapter will focus on an item that one of them owns / holds dear.**

**I am always open to suggestions... but it must be something that actually appeared in the show.**

**This one is for my Muse. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - "The Elephant in the Room"**

"Are we ever going to talk about it?"

Her voice was soft, quiet. His fingers continued to dance lightly up and down the length of her bare left arm as his lips traced the back of her neck, her shoulder, her upper back. Shivers rushed along her naked spine.

"Hmmmmmmm…" she heard him hum as he nibbled at the lobe of her ear.

She continued to stare forward as he pressed himself against her back. She felt his hand ghost along her hip and glide across her bare stomach.

"We should… talk about it… the elephant in the room," she breathed heavily as he gently kissed the edge of her jaw, his hand crawling up the side of her hip towards her heaving chest.

"You really want to?" he whispered as his tongue swiped the edge of her ear. "Right now?"

"I'd like to know…" she exhaled as she felt him spoon behind her, warm and aroused.

Castle groaned slightly, but resigned himself to cuddling up behind her as he looked across his bedroom, his gaze paralleling hers.

"There's not much to tell, really. I just liked it."

Kate hummed quietly before continuing, "That's it?"

"That's it."

He heard a faint, disappointed sigh escape her mouth.

"Why?" he whispered gently into her left ear as he played with her sex-tussled hair.

"_'Why'_ what?" Beckett hummed.

"You just sound so disappointed."

"Well, not everyone hangs an enormous photograph of an elephant in their bedroom. I just wondered what it meant to you."

"My decorator suggested large photos for those walls. I liked the lion, and the elephant was paired with it as a set," he mumbled slightly as he kissed the top of her head, the fingers of his left hand tracing light circles along her abdomen.

They lay still for a while, silently cocooned, a silky sheet draped over their legs, his muscular body curled around her smooth back as they rested peacefully on their sides, only the sound of their breathing filling the space.

Castle slowly shifted, moving his right arm slightly to prop himself up on his elbow, his head coming to rest on his hand. His left swept lightly along her naked torso, warming her very core.

"Did you know that in certain religions, elephants are venerated and revered for their prowess in battle?" she muttered.

"Do you know how sexy it is that you used the words_ 'venerated'_, _'prowess'_ and _'revered'_ all in the same sentence?" he replied as he swept her hair away from her neck, his lips trailing across her throat and up her jaw line.

She smiled softly as she exhaled, succumbing completely to her own desire. She brought her hand up to gently caress the side of his face before she turned her head slightly to face him. Her extensive vocabulary, her intelligence - they were such a turn on. He smiled hungrily and leaned in, his mouth meeting hers. She melted into the soft flesh of his lips, the taste of his tongue. The kiss was tender yet heated, her hand cupping the side of his face as his fingers stroked gently across her supple skin under her chin.

Her body turned itself towards him, legs tangled, chests pressed up against each other… the two of them completely engulfed in their own passion, lost in each other.

The need for air eventually befell them. Slowing the intensity, Kate pushed back slightly, whispering softly between chaste pecks, "They're more…" _(kiss)_ "than that…" _(kiss)_ "to me." As Castle leaned in to kiss her again, he was halted by the sensation of two fingers against his lips.

"In Asia," she began softly, eyes meeting his, her voice steadying itself as she calmed her heavy breathing, "the elephant represents strength and wisdom, while in Thailand, the white elephant specifically is a symbol of good fortune."

He locked his gaze on her. He knew she was about to reveal something to him. Peel back yet another layer of the Beckett onion. _'A mystery I'm never gonna solve,_' he thought to himself as he smiled gently, urging her to continue.

"When my mom was murdered, I fell apart," she began, her eyes traipsing across his solemn face. "Dad lost himself, and I didn't know which way to turn. I started reading a lot to escape."

A small smile formed on his lips, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"About six months after her death, I came across a book about Buddhism. It was very enlightening…"

"Very punny," he muttered with a sly grin.

"Shut up," she smiled, playfully slapping his chest. "Anyway… I became quite intrigued by the philosophy, but more so by the symbolism of the elephant. Strength, wisdom, good fortune… everything was lacking in my life."

Castle's hand skimmed lightly along her arm until it found hers. He delicately traced the inside of her palm, lacing his strong fingers between hers.

"I later discovered that the elephant was also a symbol of military might during the conquests of Alexander the Great… a symbol of power," she whispered as she watched their fingers twine with each other. "That's when I became enamoured with the majestic creature. They represented everything I wanted to be. Everything I'm still trying to be…"

Castle said nothing as he pulled her naked body flush with his, holding her close. Holding her tight. She'd fought one hell of a battle. And she'd won the war...

* * *

"They never forget." His voice was quiet. Timid. Almost unheard.

But she heard him.

She glanced up, her eyes getting lost in the depths of his, her face inquisitive.

"They say elephants never forget," he repeated softly. "Things stay with them. They remember. Like you."

She continued to gaze at him, as tears began to well in her eyes. But she said nothing.

"You never forget. You remember everything, " he continued, his fingers smoothing a loose strand off her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "It's made you who you are…. Everything you've ever done, everything that has made you wise yet playful, everything that has given you strength or made you weak, everything that has haunted you and healed you… That's what makes you spectacular. That's what makes you challenging. That's what makes you intriguing. That's what makes me…"

He was unable to finish his thought as his mouth was silenced by hers - desperate, hungry, and full of love and adoration.

_'That's what makes me love you,'_ he mused to himself as the two of them fell over the edge together, creating a memory they would not soon forget.

* * *

**So there you go... Judge away. ;)**

**Again, if you have an item idea that I could build a story around, feel free to let me know.**


	2. Not So Comical

**Two onion peels for the price of one...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - "Not So Comical"**

"Now there's a sight that never in my life I thought I'd see."

Beckett raised her eyes and smiled sheepishly as she glanced over at her fiancé. There he stood, leaning against his office doorway, arms crossed against his broad chest with the sweetest grin lining his lips.

"Hey," she beamed.

His eyes twinkled as he gazed lovingly at her, sitting there, curled up on the couch, her body encased in one of his larger t-shirts, with his issue of _The Many Deaths of the Batman_ on her lap.

"Be careful with that one," he pointed as he approached the couch, "it's really rare."

"Don't worry. I know…" she hummed.

"Oh yeah, forgot who I was talking to for a second there," he mused as he sat down beside her, picking up her feet and laying her legs across his thighs.

She couldn't suppress the slight moan that escaped her throat as he began to knead the arches of her feet. God, those fingers of his were magical.

"You like that?" he teased.

"Mmmmmmmmm… don't distract me," she muttered, trying desperately to restrain herself from sighing as he applied such welcome pressure to the balls of her feet. "I'm trying to read…"

"I noticed," he smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Finally decided to peruse my collection, did you?"

"Yeah…" she retorted, face buried in the comic. She quickly shot a sly glance over the top of the pages as she added, "and it's smaller than I imagined."

"I don't think you could handle anything bigger, Kate," he countered, voice deepening.

"Oh, I think we both know I can handle anything you put in front of me..." she grinned, head tilting slightly, eyes darkening.

He couldn't restrain himself any longer. Pulling her legs, he drew her body towards his as he looped one arm around her back, his other hand quickly removing the comic book from her grasp and placing it on the coffee table - his eyes never leaving hers. Lips collided hungrily, giving as much as they could and taking whatever they had to give in return. His pulse began to throb, her breathing became heavy and erratic. His hands roamed down the length of her torso, gripping the bottom of her shirt.

"Richard, when you and Katherine are finished, would you mind giving me a hand?"

Their mouths parted quickly as Castle buried his face into Kate's neck. Kate pursed her lips together as she leaned her face into the back of the sofa. Taking a deep breath, Castle turned his head to find Martha midway up the stairs flaunting several hats.

"How might I be of service, Mother?" he inquired, voice laced with impatient sarcasm as he attempted to regulate his breathing.

"I have my students working on scenes from _As You Like It_ and I want them to find their characters through their clothing… so I need you to get me that large box of hats that I keep on the top shelf in my closet," she explained, turning to make her way back up the steps. "But don't rush, darling," she added with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "I can wait until you and Katherine are done."

Kate bit her lip playfully, letting loose a soft, slightly embarrassed giggle.

"Don't worry," Castle muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the cushions. "We're done."

* * *

Descending the staircase, he was met with the image of Beckett, curled up into the corner of the couch, face once again buried in the comic book. He could do nothing but beam at the sight of her. His fiancée... Sci-Fi lover and comic book geek.

"Why comic books?"

Her sultry voice woke him from his reverie. "What do you mean?"

"Comic books," she repeated. "Why do you love them so much?"

"You first," he nodded, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"You already know why, Castle," she grinned.

He sat down on the couch, laying one arm across the back of the cushions, and shot her a sly smirk. "Not everything."

"Fine," she relented, closing the comic and laying it carefully on the coffee table. "But if I tell you my reason, you have to tell me yours."

"Deal. And which ever one of us has the better story gets breakfast served to him or her in bed tomorrow morning," he added.

She didn't even pause to think it over. "Agreed."

Castle quickly made himself comfortable, leaning forward, attention rapt as Beckett gathered her thoughts.

"It's not all that interesting, really," she began, eyes glancing down at the rug. "My parents were lawyers. From a young age, that's what I dreamed of being as well. They instilled in me a thirst for justice. A desire to seek the truth."

She took a deep breath and continued. "But the justice system didn't always work. I remember them complaining sometimes about cases that were lost due to a lack of solid evidence even though everyone knew that the criminals were guilty. And so the bad guys would go free. And I hated that."

She slowly raised her head to face Castle, her soft eyes sweeping over his face to find his eyes tenderly staring back at her, completely captivated by her words. By her.

"The idea of the vigilante superhero appealed to me when I was a teen because I was starting to appreciate my parents' frustration. I liked the idea that even if the system couldn't put the bad guys away, they would still be punished. That the victims would have their justice one way or another."

"Why _Sin City_?" he inquired, his voice tender, curious.

"I remember picking up _A Dame To Kill Fo_r off the shelf at Comicadia and flipping through it quickly. I was only fourteen, but Miller's work really spoke to me. He questioned the nature of good and evil, justice, redemption. He showed me that nothing in society was ever as black and white as I'd like it to be… as I thought it should be..."

Her voice trailed at the end of her thought, eyes glazing over. She felt Castle's fingers lace through hers, waking her from her trance.

"I picked up that graphic novel again a few years after I became a cop," she sighed heavily. "It certainly wasn't the same story I'd read when I was a kid…"

She felt Castle squeeze her hand gently.

"A lot of things that happen in our childhoods help to define who we become," Castle stated, voice low and comforting.

"What happened to you?"

He took a deep breath.

"Mother did her best, but it was tough," he exhaled, glancing over at their entwined hands that rested on the back of the couch. "We didn't always have enough money, we moved around a lot because she had to go where the acting jobs were. I didn't really have any friends. And nothing really changed when I enrolled at Edgewick Academy."

He glanced over at her, a peaceful and encouraging smile on her lips.

"Comic books were my escape. I could relate to Peter Parker, Clark Kent… the dorky, friendless guys who tried so hard to be normal..." he choked slightly as his voice cracked, "To be accepted... who just wanted to belong. Guys who hid behind one persona because they didn't want people to know who they really were. How broken they were. How lost."

He felt Kate's slender fingers tenderly caress the side of his cheek. He looked up, gazing into the depths of her hazel eyes, reading both sadness and admiration.

"...and Batman?"

"I idolized Bruce Wayne. He was brooding, handsome, rich, intelligent… he had all the coolest toys," he smirked slightly before getting serious again. "He was everything I wasn't."

Beckett leaned forward wrapping her arms around his chest enveloping herself around him, tucking her head in beneath his chin. She felt his broad arms snake around her back, pressing her body flush with his. They allowed the silence to wrap around them as they simply held each other, peace and comfort filling the room.

"So there you go…" he eventually whispered, his lips pressing a gentle kiss into her soft hair. "Judge away."

Hearing her own words used against her, she smiled into his shoulder. "No judging here... But I do have one more question."

"What's that?"

"Who won the bet?" she sighed.

* * *

They went to a diner for breakfast the next morning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**This was my first attempt at writing Martha... still not sure if I got her right.**

**But I gotta start somewhere... )**

**Again, if you have any suggestions, feel free to throw them into a comment.**


	3. Have a Seat

**Virtual hugs to everyone who has bothered to read any of my fics so far - I'm so humbled that you chose to do so. Special shout-out to GuppyintheOcean for your review of "Crack in the Case" (you made my day!)**

**Get your onion goggles ready! Another layer is about to be unpeeled...**

**Thank you to TORONTOSUN for this topic suggestion.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - "Have a Seat"**

"_Whoa Whoa Whoa!_ Where're you going with that?"

The maintenance guy stopped in his tracks, observing the approach of a certain incensed novelist.

Castle reached out and gripped the chair, yanking it from the man's feeble grasp. "This is _my_ chair!"

"Castle, _relax_!" Beckett hushed him.

"Why should I relax?" Castle glanced at the embroidered_ 'Dave'_ on the breast pocket of the man's shirt. "Dave is taking away _my chair_!"

"That's because Gates has decided to replace a few of the older, more worn chairs… yours being one of them."

"But this… this is… this chair…" he sputtered, picking up the chair and returning it to its proper location beside Beckett's desk.

He glared at Dave, as if challenging the maintenance worker to try his luck again in an attempt to move the chair. Dave just shrugged in defeat and made his way to the elevator. As he watched the offender walk away, Castle felt a small surge of pride.

Castle, one... Gates, zero.

"Believe me, Castle," Beckett mumbled, turning to face her computer. "I'm just as upset as you are."

"You are?" he stated as he sat down, genuinely shocked by her statement.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she began. "I have a lot of fond memories of that chair."

"You do,_ do you_…?" he mused, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not like _that_, Castle!"

"Why Detective Beckett, I do believe you're blushing."

"Shut up! You know what I meant," she snapped playfully. "It's your chair. It reminds me of you."

Realizing what she just said, her head snapped up, eyes meeting Castle's. She hadn't intended to admit that out loud.

"_Really_…." he leered, a sly smirk crossing his lips.

"Of course," she retorted, regaining her composure and grinning mischievously. "When I see it, I always think of you... collapsing to the floor as it came apart beneath your weight."

"Hey! That was not my fault! You removed the screws!"

"So you're saying I screwed you?" she grinned seductively.

"Oh, in so many ways, Detective," he winked.

Beckett couldn't help herself from grinning slightly as she rolled her eyes, returning her focus to the mounds of paper work scattered across her desk.

"But honestly, Castle, " she muttered after a few minutes, "why is the chair so important to you?"

Releasing a faint sigh, he replied, "Because it's important to you, Kate."

Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced up to see absolute sincerity in his eyes.

"I…. uh…."

Castle grinned warmly, his eyes crinkling. "Espo told me, you know. How you'd stare at it sometimes when I was wasn't here."

A slight blush coloured Beckett's cheeks as she unconsciously bit her bottom lip.

"Ryan even mentioned to me last year that he once caught you gazing at it, apparently thinking about your next move…"

His voice trailed off as her face blanched.

"Kate?..."

She released a long sigh. "Remember... remember when I quit?"

Castle silently nodded his head, wishing he could take her hand. Wishing he could touch her. There was so much anguish in her voice.

"The last thing I looked at before I left the precinct was that chair. So many thoughts raced through my mind." She paused slightly before continuing, practically whispering, "I'd had the same thoughts a few weeks earlier, when I was investigating the Wall Street bombing."

Castle's breath caught in his throat. He remembered that investigation all too well… and it still stung. A lot.

"Every time I looked over to see that empty chair… I always wondered if the wall I'd built inside was worth it. Worth fighting this. Us."

She glanced over at him, meeting his eyes, silently prompting a response.

"For me," he replied, "this chair is everything. It meant that I was welcomed. That I had a place… in the precinct… with the team… with you. It's more than _just_ a chair to me…"

Castle exhaled slowly as Beckett sat silently, lacing her fingers together as her body canted towards his ever so slightly. She waited, eyes encouraging.

"This chair… _my_ chair… It's always ensured my place… right beside you… where I wanted to be. Needed to be." He gently fisted his hand around the arm rest. "I know it's stupid, but in my mind… replacing this chair…"

His voice trailed off as he looked back at Kate, eyes solemn. He didn't need to say a word. She understood completely. Subconsciously, he equated replacing the chair with replacing him.

She smiled softly, ensuring him that he needn't worry about that.

"Don't worry, Castle. That chair isn't going anywhere."

Almost immediately, Castle's eyes lit up as he slapped his palm on her desk. "Darn right, it's not!" he insisted, rising from his seat and marching towards the Captain's office.

Beckett practically choked as she heard Castle's voice trailing from inside the windowed room - _'Excuse me, uh, Sir? Might I… um... have a moment?...'_ - before the door shut behind him.

No good could come of this.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Beckett raised her head at the sound of Gates' office door opening.

"You can shut the door on your way out, Mr. Castle."

"Yes, Sir…" Castle replied sheepishly as he pulled the door towards him, exiting the dragon's den.

Beckett impatiently waited for Castle to speak as he padded over to her desk and sat down in the tattered, brown office chair.

"Well?..." she inquired.

"She said yes," replied Castle, a satisfied smirk forming on his lips.

Completely flabberghasted, Beckett squeaked, "She- she did?" She gazed over at Gates' office in wide-eyed amazement. "Wow…" Then, after a short pause, she shot a side glance at the man sitting next to her, her words measured. "Castle, what did you do?"

"What can I say? I finally melted Captain Permafrost with my wit and charm and..."

Beckett's voice deepened as she crossed her arms, eyes squinting and lips pressed together. "Castle."

No dice.

"Okay fine. I bought it."

"You _bought_ it?..." she choked, taking a second to gather her thoughts. "You bought the chair..."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I bought the chair." She cocked her head to the side, waiting for the punchline. "Well, kinda bought it."

Beckett shot him 'The Look'.

"Okay! Geez… She said she'd let it stay if I made a sizable donation to the NYPD Widows and Orphans fund." He looked away quickly.

Beckett continued to glare. "_And?_..."

"And what?"

"What _else_ Castle?"she scoffed. "What else did you agree to?"

The writer shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I… uh..." he began as the Captain exited her office and approached Beckett's desk.

"Here you go, Mr. Castle," Gates stated flatly, handing him a roll of duct tape, an impish grin crossing her face. "Every day for the next month. No exceptions. Which means the deal starts now."

"Yes, Sir…" he muttered, taking the tape from her.

Beckett bit the inside of her cheek to suppress the impending laughter as she watched Castle rip a strip of tape from the roll and put it over his mouth.

A gloriously self-satisfied smile crossed Gates' face as she made her way back to her office. "Hmmmmmm…" she hummed happily, passing through the doorway. "I should've threatened to get rid of that chair a long time ago."

* * *

**Thought I'd try my hand at Gates for the first time... Hope I did her justice.**

**And as always...**

**There you go... Judge away. :)**


	4. Go Big or Go Home

**Thanks to anyone who's been reading my fics – special virtual hugs to those who have taken the time to comment. ****_**squeeeeeeze*_***** I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Thanks to Brookemopolitan for the suggestion that inspired this chapter. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - "Go Big or Go Home"**

The loud thump startled her. She tore her eyes from the pages of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ as he plunked the final box on the floor.

"Castle… seriously?"

He looked over at the couch. "What?"

"Do you really need this much stuff?"

"Well… yeah," he replied simply before adding, "after all... _everyone needs their stuff_."

He teased her with a sly grin as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Touché," she muttered, scrunching her nose, a slight smile eking out.

Twenty-three boxes. Twenty-three enormous boxes stuffed with Halloween decorations, scattered around the loft. It reminded her of when she'd moved to D.C. And then when she came back to New York. She made a mental note to finish unpacking those last few boxes that were currently sitting in her living room.

As she reached for her steaming latte that sat on the table beside the couch, Beckett glanced over at Castle, head buried deep inside one of the boxes. She couldn't help but grin – his love of play, his ability to find the fun in everything… it was adorable. Not that she'd ever admit that to him in so many words, of course.

For several minutes, Castle continued to rummage through the plethora of 'stuff' as she resumed re-reading Harper Lee's masterful novel.

"I can't find it…"

"Can't find what?" she muttered, not bothering to look up from her book.

"The slutty nurse costume that I got for you."

Her eyes shot up instantaneously. "_Castle!"_ That got her attention.

"Kidding… kidding!" he laughed, hands flying up to cover his ears.

She suppressed her smirk as she lifted the coffee mug to her lips.

"Seriously, though," she asked after taking sip, "what can't you find?"

"I've got a huge rubber snake packed in here somewhere…" he muttered, opening up yet another box.

Beckett peered at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't do Voldemort without Nagini," he stated matter-of-factly as he pulled his Steampunk explorer hat out of the box, setting it on the floor.

"Come again?"

"Come on, Beckett… _Harry Potter_," he scoffed.

"Yes, Castle, I know…" she remarked, tilting her head slightly. "I do read," she smirked, lifting the novel in her hands.

"Can't you see it?" he declared, hand sweeping to the side in a grand gesture. "The Gryffindor common room… right here in the loft? It would be epic! I've only got a few weeks 'til Halloween…" he expressed, opening up another box. "I'm _so_ behind schedule!"

Hearing no response, he looked up at his fiancée who was curled up in the corner of the couch - legs tucked up against her chest, right elbow resting on her knees as her chin rested on her loose fist, fingers curled and partially covering the amusement that was written all over her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smiled.

Castle closed the flap of box he was digging through. "Kate…"

"It's just…." she began, sighing happily, "your 'go-big-or-go-home' philosophy. I just find it…" she bit her lip as a bright and loving smile crossed her face. She didn't need to finish her thought. Her glistening eyes said it all perfectly.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" he shrugged. "Mother taught me well."

They beamed at each other for a brief moment before Beckett broke the silence.

"What was it like?..." she inquired softly.

"Growing up with Martha Rodgers?" he grinned.

"Yeah," she confirmed, closing her book and placing it at her feet on the cushioned surface.

"Well…" he began, padding his way over to the sofa, "you already know it wasn't always easy as we were always moving around, didn't always have money, but Mother never let on."

He moved the novel to the coffee table as he sat down on the couch, his hand coming to rest on top of her bare foot. As his eyes met hers, his hand began to unconsciously travel up and down the denim covering her lower leg. It was more comforting than erotic, but shivers raced through her nonetheless. She still couldn't fathom how even a simple touch from him could be so electric, so warming to her very core.

"Make believe…" he almost whispered, voice slightly distant as he lost himself in his memories, fingers trailing along the side of her jeans. "We would often use our imaginations to fill in the blanks. Even the most mundane activity... Mother made it exciting. Magical even. I never once thought we were going without. She would tell stories with such gusto and flamboyance, encouraging me to make believe. To pretend. _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow _at Halloween, _A Christmas Carol_ in December… The actress in her always encouraged my imagination."

Kate's hand slid from her face to meet with his that was now caressing her knee. She gently teased his palm as she moved to lace her fingers with his.

"Her joie-de-vie and ability to pretend were infectious," he continued, hypnotically gazing at their interlocked fingers. "so I, too, developed a taste for the over-dramatic. And that didn't really change after the success of my first novel… after all, money doesn't change who you are—"

"—it just magnifies your personality," Kate finished.

"Yeah," he smiled, smoothing his fingers gently across her palm.

"I used to have to live large within the confines of my own imagination. But now that I am financially comfortable…"

"You're rich, Castle. It's okay to say it," she giggled.

"Fine… Now that I am _rich_," he conceited with a smirk, "I just have the freedom to make everything I can possibly imagine a reality. And what I love even more is being able to share that with others. Taking them on a magical journey with me… because everyone needs a little fun in their lives."

His blue eyes pierced into hers as she fought to restrain a flood of unexpected emotion. She released a deep sigh as she nodded, remembering how serious she was for so many years. Captain Montgomery was right. She hadn't been having any fun until Castle came along. He brought joy into her life – and while she fought against it for a long time, she was so thankful for it now.

So thankful for his persistence.

So thankful for him.

She sat up, shifting onto her knees. She inched towards him, cupping Castle's face in her hands, forcefully yet tenderly pressing her lips to his. He could taste the gratitude and adoration, gratefulness and affection – everything she couldn't say with words, she poured into her kiss. He brought one hand around the back of her neck drawing her body closer to his, but kept the kiss chaste.

Eyes closed, Kate broke her lips from his. Resting their foreheads together, she whispered, "Have you ever worried that your imagination might falter?"

"Only once," he breathed softly, his heart racing. "But then I was inspired again and my imagination has been in over-drive ever since."

Castle smoothed his hands along Beckett's jaw, pushing her back a few inches, his deep eyes searching her face. Her heavy lids lifted to see his eyes boring straight into hers.

"That was the day I met you."

Her heart skipped a beat as her breathing became almost non-existent.

"You were always more than my muse, Kate. You were my inspiration in every way. Still are. Always will be."

Before he knew what was happening, Beckett crushed her mouth against his in a passionate frenzy. Hands roamed, fingers touched, lips tasted, tongues tangled.

And for the rest of the evening, they inspired each other.

In a big way.

* * *

**I know that wasn't the typical unpeeling, but I hope it worked for you.**

**So there you go... Judge away. ;)**


	5. Bad Hair Day

**I've had a number of suggestions thrown my way - thank you all so much for the ideas.**

**Just thought I'd highlight the few I ****_will not_**** be writing about:**

**- Beckett's Motorcycle / Bad Boy phase**

**- Beckett's Tattoo ****_ (unless it is ever revealed what it actually is) _**

**- The novel that Castle signed**

**- Why Kate loves Castle's books**

**All of these have already been explored but ****_numerous_**** other fic writers who are much more talented than I am, so there's really no point for me to bother writing those.**

**I also had requests for the following:**

**- Beckett's blue mug… **(already done - see my fic, "_Mugged_")

**- The big painting in Beckett's apartment **(already done - see my fic, _"Eclipse of the Heart"_)

**Other than that, I have had many other suggestions. If inspiration strikes, I'll try to tackle some of them.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Anyhoo… Enough of that. Here's the next layer.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - "Bad Hair Day"**

Kate slipped her arm into the sleeve of her shirt, pulling the cotton top over her shoulder. As she slid the fourth button into its hole, Castle entered her bedroom carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. He took a sip of his own before he placed the two mugs on the side table.

After shrugging on her blazer, she lifted her mug to her lips, relishing the taste of vanilla and cinnamon as the warm liquid coated her throat.

Suddenly she stilled, the mug resting on her bottom lip as she caught the sight of Castle - staring into the bathroom mirror, intensely focused as he carefully rearranged a couple of out-of-place hairs that were flipping to the wrong side of his part.

She shook her head, amused.

"Why're you so obsessed with your hair, Castle?" she giggled, wrapping her fingers around her mug, warming her hands.

"And you're not?" he scoffed playfully, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"First short, then long... Straight, wavy, curly… Red tones, then dark brown, then light brown, then light chestnut with highlights… I wasn't kidding about the dizzying array of hairstyles you've gone through since we met," he snickered as he turned around to face her, his waist leaning back against the counter.

Kate scrunched her nose in a way that Castle found incredibly adorable. She was bested. He licked his finger and stroked a 'one' in the air in front of him.

"Okay, fine… so I like to change my hair… but it's just hair. I'm not obsessed with it in the same way you are," she challenged with a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied with a grin.

"Don't even try it, Castle. I've seen you fret about your hair too often. You freaked out when you thought you'd have to shave your head after making that ridiculous bet with Ryan and Espo a few years ago. You once had Tom verify that it wasn't out of place-"

"Whoa now...That's just low, Kate. Bringing Demming into this!"

"Hey, you asked for it! Play with fire and you're gonna get burned," she teased.

Castle simply let out a _'Hrrrumph' _as a reply.

"And let's not overlook all the times you've self-consciously fingered your hair or turned to check your style the two-way whenever a suspect has commented about it in an attempt to get under your skin," she smirked.

Castle replied with nothing more than a roll of the eyes and a deep sigh.

"And of course there was that moment last year when you thought you were going bald due to that Thorian Blaster…"

"Hey! Espo said I had a pumpkin head and you insinuated that you wouldn't find me attractive!"

Kate bit her lower lip as she withheld her desire to laugh, but she could not restrain herself from smiling. "Oh Castle… you're so easy."

"Okay… okay… you win. I may be…. slightly… self-conscious… about my hair," he admitted, quickly adding, "but I'm not _obsessed_!"

"If you say so," she grinned, her eyes twinkling.

She paused a moment, taking a sip of her now luke-warm latte, before she broached the topic again. "So, Castle… why are you so… _self-conscious_… about your hair?" she inquired, stressing her choice of words with a playful smile.

Following a deep exhale, Castle padded into the bedroom and sat himself down on the side of the bed.

"You know how I didn't have many friends growing up, right?" he muttered heavily, eyes directed at the floor.

She silently nodded as she took a seat beside him on the mattress, resting one hand on his knee.

She didn't really expect it to be rooted in an uncomfortable memory. Had she known this was going to be painful for him to talk about, she wouldn't have been so relentless in her teasing.

"And, of course, once I got to Edgewick, it only got worse."

She squeezed his knee supportively. She knew how painful the memories of his adolescent years were for him.

"About a month into my enrollment at the school, I was initiated… it was a hazing ceremony. I'll spare you the details, but it wasn't pleasant and it ended with my head being shaved. I was mocked for months - 'egghead' was one of the preferred insults. I heard it all the time… but when one of my teachers started calling me that too… well… I crawled inside myself."

Kate's far hand reached over to caress Castle's jaw, turning his face towards hers. His eyes were closed. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"It wasn't until Damian Westlake came along that I started to come out of my shell."

He looked up, his sorrowful eyes searching her face. He felt her nimble fingers as they smoothed along the side of his jaw, across his ear, twisting themselves into the short brown hair behind his ear - her eyes watching her own hand the entire time.

His eye lids grew heavy at the sensation of her fingers lightly massaging his scalp. As he closed his eyes, he felt her pull his head towards her, her lips brushing across the crown of his head as her fingers played with the hair at the back of his head.

One of his hands moved to his knee. His fingers wrapped themselves overtop of her hand as he felt her head come to rest on top of his.

She didn't say a word.

She didn't have to.

He had his insecurities, just like everyone else.

Just like her.

As they sat beside each other, immersed in the warm embrace of the silence, he was so thankful that their hearts spoke the same language.

* * *

She wished they could stay like this all day, but real life was beckoning. She had to get to work.

Gently kissing the top of Castle's head, Beckett slowly pushed herself up from the bed, the hands that were resting on his knee still twined together.

"Castle," she started, her voice laced with adoration as she gently lifted their linked hands before tapping them back down against his knee. "Even if you were bald, you would still be beautiful in my eyes."

His eyes glistened as they rose to meet hers. Before he could speak, she leaned in to silence him with a brief kiss.

He felt her hand leave his and trail its way up to his chest, her finger dancing lightly across his clavicle, her nails delicately scraping along the base of his throat. He gulped, unable to move or breathe, as electricity jolted through his body. She gingerly brushed another kiss to his lips, before her mouth traveled across his cheek to nibble softly on his ear lobe.

"But," she added quietly, whispering seductively into his ear, "if you show up at the precinct without a travel mug in your hand an hour from now…_"_

Castle swallowed heavily as he watched her leave the bedroom, a wide, saucy grin on her face.

_"..._now _that_ would certainly make you less attractive!"

* * *

**Thanks to my Muse and Golden Pen for blah, blah, blah – as always. Love you guys.**

**So there you go... Judge away. :)**


	6. Drinking Games

**It was one of those nights... just felt like writing. Figured I'd try to unpeel another onion layer. **

**This was the result.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - "Drinking Games"**

Her tongue dug into the side of her cheek as she narrowed her eyes. "Lanie _did_ warn you."

"Consider myself warned," he smiled playfully.

"Okay then, Castle… line 'em up."

Curled into the corner of the leather couch, Beckett grinned happily at her fiancé. Lightly biting the inside of her cheek, she watched Castle carefully fill the twenty shot glasses with vodka. Twenty Questions turned into a drinking game. _'Let's do this,'_ Kate smiled to herself.

"Alright, here are the rules…" Castle began as he deftly poured clear liquid into the glasses. "We ask each other questions one at a time. If you answer, I drink a shot. If you refuse to answer the question, you down the vodka. And vice-versa."

"As long as this doesn't turn into a re-enactment of page 105," she smirked.

Castle shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?" His eyes twinkled as he leaned in, inches from her face. "We've already done that… a lot."

Beckett closed the distance, locking her eyes with his. "I can take you," she whispered, voice deep and dark.

Castle swallowed hard, eyes flickering as he watched her tongue trace across her bottom lip. "I certainly hope so," he exhaled heavily.

As his head motioned forward, Kate leaned back slightly. Her eyes didn't leave his as she bit her bottom lip and smiled. He felt his pulse throbbing as he watched her bring one of the shot glasses to her lips and throw her head back as she downed the vodka.

She grinned seductively as she flipped the glass upside down and slammed it down on the coffee table. "Let's go."

A sensual smile tugged at the corner of Castle's lips as he watched his fiancée settle into the back of the couch. "You want me to start?" he smirked, "Since you're already a drink ahead…"

"Do your worst," she challenged with a wink.

"Let's start with an easy one, then." Castle wiggled his eyebrows as Beckett met his glare, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Gummy bears."

"Seriously, Castle? That's all you got?" she giggled.

"Gonna lower the boom a bit later," he teased, canting his body towards her, "when you're all liquored up."

"I'm looking forward to that," her eyes twinkled, pushing him back with a single finger. "As for my love of gummy bears… I don't know exactly. I guess it started the time Mom and Dad took me to Coney Island - I was six, I think. We spent the day at Luna Park playing the arcade games and riding the roller coasters. I remember walking along the beach…" she paused as her words caught in her throat.

Immediately sensing the unexpected anxiety, Castle gently placed his hand on top of hers. "Possibility for joy..." he breathed softly.

She swallowed lightly, regaining her composure. "Sorry… that kind of caught me off-guard."

"We can stop if you'd like," he whispered.

"It's okay," she smiled, using her fingertips to wipe a stray tear from her cheek as she simultaneously released a long breath. "I'm okay."

He nodded and slid his hand from atop hers, letting it come to rest beside hers on the couch cushion.

"I remember walking along the beach," she resumed, "Mom and Dad behind me, a bag of gummy bears in my hand." She paused for a moment, lost in thought. "I think I was naming each them before I bit their heads off," she laughed.

"Murderer of innocent bears," Castle shook his head as he smiled.

"Their sacrifice was honourable," she retorted playfully as Castle reached for a shot glass. His head tilted back quickly as he downed the alcohol.

He replaced the glass upside down on the table top. "Two down. Eighteen to go."

"Okay..." She glanced around the room. Her face lit up when her eyes landed on an object of interest behind the couch. "What's with the statue of the dog?"

Castle smiled as he nodded slightly. "Well, I always wanted a pet when I was a kid. But money was tight and what with Mother's profession, it would have been hard to care for an animal - especially in some of the tiny apartments we lived in."

"Worse than Alexis' place?"

He sighed heavily, "Some of them… yeah…" Castle cringed a bit. That was still a bit of a sore spot. However, he felt an indescribable calming effect at the sensation of Beckett's hand caressing his knee.

"Sorry…" she muttered. "I didn't mean-"

"No," he said sweetly as his eyes met hers. "It's okay."

She could sense his apprehension, but he took a deep breath and continued. "I was lonely when I started at Edgewick, so for Christmas that first year, Mother gave me him," he turned his head, nodding towards the little statue behind him. "He kept me company when I was alone. He's been loyal to me ever since." A little smile formed on his lips as he glanced at the dog. "Man's best friend…" he whispered.

"Does he have a name?" she inquired, her sultry voice waking him from his reverie.

"Not yet… but I am kinda partial to Royal," he grinned.

"I think that one's been taken, Castle," she smirked as she downed her second vodka shot. "Alright. Next question."

"You have a book about Elvis on the shelf in your bedroom," Castle stated as he watched her add the empty glass to the growing line.

"True," she confirmed, pursing her lips together.

"You're a fan," he teased. "A big, fat, Elvis Presley fan."

Kate rolled her eyes at the phrasing she'd heard before. "Yes, Castle, I like Elvis. He had a very intriguing life - like the fact that he had a twin brother, Jesse, who was tragically stillborn, or that his parents bought him a guitar when he was thirteen because they couldn't afford to buy him a bicycle."

Castle sat quietly, fascinated by the passionate joy on her face.

"His childhood was wrought with obstacles," she continued, "but he overcame them. The right circumstances led him to become who he was meant to be."

Castle beamed at her. "Like you."

Beckett's eyes lifted to meet his as he twined his fingers with hers. She opened her mouth to speak, but was caught speechless. With just two words, Castle successfully managed to take her breath away. Her eyes lit up as she lifted her free hand to his cheek, her long fingers gently feathering along his jaw bone as she led his mouth to meet with hers. Her tongue played tenderly with his upper lip as she deepened the kiss, trying desperately to show him what his words mean to her. What he means to her.

She parted her lips from his, breathing heavily as their foreheads came to rest against each other, eyes shut. "Castle…" Her voice came out as a gravelly whisper as her fingers clenched his shirt.

He tilted his head to brush a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "We're both far too sober for this. Here." He picked up two glasses and handed her a shot. She bit her bottom lip sensually as the couple clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers," he said as they threw their heads back in unison, draining their shots.

"Okay," Kate exhaled, starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol coursing through her veins. "My turn."

"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me, detective."

Beckett's eyes narrowed. "Really?..." she smirked as one of her hands ran along his thigh, tracing its way towards his waist.

"Uhhhhh…" Castle swallowed, his darkened eyes watching her hand as the sensation of her palm teased the inside of his leg.

"Then drink this…" she breathed, bringing a shot glass into his eyeline with her free hand, "...cuz you still owe me for the last question," she teased.

Castle took the beverage from her, his fingers feathering across hers, the touch tantalizing. Alluring. Electrifying.

"I'm engaged to a temptress," Castle laughed as he emptied the glass.

"You know it," she giggled.

"So?"

"So?..."

He was feeling pleasantly light headed. "I believe you were going to interrogate me further, detective."

"Right, okay," she confirmed, taking a moment to ponder her next topic. "How about the insect prints in your office?"

"What can I say? I love the Museum of Natural History," he grinned. "And as a mystery novelist, the idea of having my office literally _bugged_ was just too fun to pass up."

Beckett fought against the goofy grin that was threatening her lips. "Castle, be serious."

"I am…" His voice deepened as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Beckett sighed heavily as she reached forward to pick up her next shot. "Ohhh-kay," her eyes widened. "Number four."

"You're not giving up on me, are you?"

She threw her head back quickly as she downed the vodka and grinned. "Not on your life, buddy."

"Good," Castle remarked playfully, "Cuz I wanna know about purple."

"What?" Beckett muttered, attempting to keep her eyes clear.

"Your favourite colour. It's purple."

"Yeah," she nodded nonchalantly.

"How come?"

"Cassle, it's a colour," she slurred slightly. "Does anyone know why they like a particular colour?"

"So you're refusing to answer the question?" Castle smirked.

"I juss did!" she insisted.

"Not having a reason is as bad as not answering," he grinned, handing her yet another shot.

She eyed him seductively, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she peered the glass. "Yur juss tryin' to get me drunk."

"I don't know what you mean, detective," he stated, a sly look crossing his lips.

"Fine," she gulped down her fifth shot. "Sooo… tell me…" she opened her eyes wide as she shook her head slightly in an attempt to clear it. "Why'do I havta share my bath time wit Boba Fett?"

"What?" Castle smiled, eyes crinkling on the sides. "You don't like having a body guard when you shower?"

"I like my body guarded by juss one person when I'm all wet," she replied. Castle practically choked as the heavy emphasis on certain letters due to her increasing intoxication just made her sound even more seductive than usual. More provocative. Just… more. And with the alcohol pleasantly affecting his own inhibitions, Castle was starting to find it a bit challenging to keep his own arousal at bay.

His body canted towards hers by its own accord, his mouth drawn towards her almost magnetically . But before it could make contact, she halted his impending assault, two of her fingers meeting his lips. "Didn't answer my quession, Cassle," she stated, working very hard to appear serious.

"Got him at SuperNova Con years ago, when Alexis and I went as Darth Vader and Princess Leia," he laughed. "The day Mother was startled by his presence when she came downstairs to get a late night glass of wine… that was the day he moved into my bathroom."

Without a word, Kate downed her sixth shot and placed the glass with the other empties. "Tenth shot, Cassle. Watcha got fer me?"

"Strawberry milkshakes."

"Whaddabout them?"

"They're your favourite," Castle remarked. "Just curious why."

Beckett shrugged. "I dunno. I juss really like fresh fruit… annn the strawbaby shakes at Remy's arrr sinful," she muttered lustfully, unconsciously licking her lips as she ran her fingers along her throat.

Castle felt his pulse quicken as he watched her fantasize about the beverage. It was hypnotic… and strangely arousing. "Next time I plan a romantic evening," he reached for his fourth shot, "strawberry shakes are_ definitely _on the menu!"

"Whaddabout you, Cassle?" she forced out, wide-eyed as she watched him drain the glass. "Whad d'you love so mush about cheezeburgerss?"

He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her tight against his chest. "They save lives," he murmured as his mouth collided with hers.

Beckett's hands grappled with his shirt as his fingers twisted into her hair. Their tongues battled for dominance as they drove themselves against each other - hot, aroused, and pleasantly buzzed by the effects of the alcohol that was flowing through their veins. Castle quickly freed Kate of her sweater as he laid her down gently on the couch.

His mouth attacked her neck, nipping and licking his way down her throat and across her clavicle as his hands smoothed their way along her sides, teasing her abs, barely brushing the supple skin under her breasts. Kate finally managed to work the final button loose, pushing Castle's shirt off his shoulders to reveal the broad and muscular chest that she loved so much.

"So mush fer twenty quessions, huh?" Beckett murmured as she pulled the back of his head towards hers, plunging her mouth against his, ravenous for the taste of him.

When he finally came up for air, Castle's dark eyes locked with her own. "Don't worry," he whispered, his tongue teasing her ear as his fingers worked deftly to remove her jeans. "We are _so_ finishing this game tomorrow."

* * *

**Had requests to explore various smaller items, and I just thought it would be fun to get them drunk while alone at home.**

**So this just ended up being a combination of the two.**

******Thanks for the pom poms, Trinx. :)**

xxxxxxxxx

**As a non-drinker, I have no idea how long it would take to get drunk on vodka shots - so I looked it up and the consensus was very happy and slurred speech by 5-6 shots. So I went with that... and the fact that I really wanted to use the word "strawbaby". :D**

**I honestly don't think Beckett would get that tipsy that fast, but I had to keep the story moving along... forgive me.  
**

xxxxxxxx

**So there you go... Judge away. :)**


End file.
